


Hit Streak

by TheoMiller



Category: Fantastic Four (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Psych Fusion, FFFF2k17, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/pseuds/TheoMiller
Summary: Detective von Doom has solved twelve cases in a row, and no one's hired the Storms in weeks. Johnny's gonna fix that, and possibly uncover a dinosaur."Foresight", FFFF2k17





	Hit Streak

**Author's Note:**

> all right lads we've been here before but lemme break it down again with a persona dramatica
> 
> johnny storm is a (fake) psychic detective  
> sue storm is his partner in crime-solving, when she's not selling pharmaceuticals  
> victor von doom is a misanthropic police detective  
> ben grimm is his partner in crime-solving  
> reed richards is a coroner  
> harvey allen is the chief of police  
> franklin storm does not appear here

 

 

Victor and Ben were leaning over the body already. Johnny hung back and let them work it; he had no doubt they'd find something Victor missed soon enough, even if Victor was on a hot streak right now.

He'd solved his last twelve cases in a row? Jeez. It was like stepping into the Twilight zone.

"What's this case we've got?" Sue asked.

Johnny glanced at her. "Slight error in grammar there, sis."

"Which part?"

"Got."

"Do you mean to tell me we don't have a case? Then why am I looking at a dead body, Johnny?" She wrinkled her nose. "And a gross one. It's definitely been in the water at least 12 hours."

"I figured that out from the location," he said, gesturing at the underside of the boardwalk, with the lines where the tide hit and the still-wet sand. Also the seaweed tangled around the body.

"You're the one who called me out of work for a case we don't even have. We just got a new anti-inflammatory cream in this week."

"You don't understand, Sue. They haven't called us in weeks because Victor is on a record, back-to-back streak closing his cases. Ben got all smug at me."

"Poor you," said Sue, "the cops are doing their job."

"Yeah, Sue! Poor us! The cops not doing their job is our job. Ooh, look, Victor's stumped," he raised his voice just enough for them to overhear.

Victor shot them a glare without pausing in his orders. " – all the fishing boats, and in the meantime let forensics get these measurements in the system, see what kind of machinery could cause that."

"Really, that's your theory? Machinery?" Johnny scoffed.

Chief Allen folded his arms. "Do you have another theory, Mr. Storm?"

Johnny scoffed. "Obviously." He ducked under the police tape to get a closer look at the incisions on the body.

They were about an inch and a half wide each, spaced fairly regularly around a semi-circle over the body's torso. Some were shallower than others, and there was a faint ring of bruising in line with the incisions.

It definitely looked like the bite marks of a carnivore. Victor had said earlier that nothing in these waters had this bite radius, which was patently false. But this wasn't a Great White or a tiger shark bite.

Actually, it wasn't a bite at all, if Johnny was right. And he was _definitely_ right.

"Chief," he said, looking up at Allen. "If I can produce an accurate sketch of the suspect, will you put us on the case?

Victor scoffed, but Johnny was already tugging Ben's notebook out of his hands and stealing his pen for good measure.

"I'll agree to that," said Chief Allen, eyes narrowing in interest.

Johnny started sketching – Victor tried to peer over the edge of the notebook, but Johnny leaned away – and considered just how much Sue was gonna freak out.

-

"A dinosaur," Sue said. "You drew a _dinosaur_. Johnny, are you trying to shut down Psych? You can't just point the finger at a T. Rex to piss off Victor."

"First of all, I definitely can do that, seeing as I just did. Second of all, don't worry, I'll tie the killer to a dinosaur somehow."

She spared a moment to consider how quickly Johnny had drawn a decent-looking T-Rex.

"The weird thing is how spot on I was about the wounds," Johnny said.

"Don't tell me you're getting on board with your own joke theory."

But he looked serious. Well, as serious as Johnny got outside of fighting with their dad.

"Look at this." He spun his computer monitor around.

Sue stared at the picture. "Tell me that's photoshopped."

"Nope. _This_ is the picture that got me fired from the Smithsonian. Best background ever, though."

"Sometimes I think about the fact that we were raised by the same person," she said, "and I don't think I'd believe it if I weren't there."

The picture was her brother in the mouth of a reconstructed T-Rex skeleton.

"I had the bruises for a _month_."

-

Less than 48 hours later, they dug up a dinosaur skeleton in a murderer's backyard. Sometimes even Sue wondered if Johnny might be a little, actually psychic.

-

"A dinosaur," Victor said. "And he was right! The victim was killed _by a dinosaur_."

"Technically he was killed by the farmer, and just happened to fall fifteen feet onto the jawbone of a dinosaur," Ben said. A muscle in Victor's jaw jumped dangerously. "Right, sorry, not helping."

"I should just turn in my badge. I got beaten out by some two-bit conman, Richards is going to talk about nothing but that damn papier-mâché dinosaur head – "

"I can't believe Sue let Reed have that," Ben mused. It was _to scale_ , and she'd made it when she was eight. But Johnny had brought it down to the morgue to compare the bite marks, and Reed had gotten very excited, and Sue had bequeathed it to Reed, claiming their dad needed the attic space anyway. Ben foresaw a lot of excited nostalgic paleontology chatter between Sue and Reed in the near future. He just hoped Sue hadn't also had an Egypt phase.

Victor ignored him. " – and the Storms are getting their own exhibit at the museum, and he's going to be so smug about it all, and my hit streak is over."

"Oh, come on," Ben said, patting Victor on the shoulder. His partner had his face in his hands. "All hit streaks end eventually! Lou Boudreau fielded the ball cleanly, you know, the—"

"Who?" Victor interrupted.

"Lou Boudreau! He ended DiMaggio's hit streak. Don't you watch baseball?"

"No!" He said.

Ben groaned. Sometimes he thought he and his partner were from different planets. "Look, Victor, I don't know what to tell you. Johnny ended your hit streak, and it sucks. But you're still a good cop."

"He uncovered a _dinosaur_ ," Victor whined. "And closed a cold case, _and_ solved my murder case."

"But he didn't solve the twelve before that." Ben clapped Victor on the back. "Now come on, let's finish up the paperwork and go get a drink. I'll teach you to love baseball, too."

He didn't have to look behind him to know Victor was getting his coat.

-

Reed examined the giant papier-mâché dinosaur head on his dining room table. His apartment didn't exactly have much space, and he needed his table for sorting mail and folding laundry.

He pulled out his phone.

>Compose New Text Message  
>Recipient: ben grimm  
_hey ben do u know anything about how to hang things from the ceiling w/o losing security deposit_

He waited.

_New Message._

>Open  
>Sender: ben grimm  
_don't touch anything i'm heading over right now_

**Author's Note:**

> is this even comprehensible??? it's 2am


End file.
